


And They Wondered Why We Weren't Together

by somethingqueer



Series: The Innocent Always Feel Guilty [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingqueer/pseuds/somethingqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two self-proclaimed losers try to make it as a couple,</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Wondered Why We Weren't Together

Clint slowly made his way down the stairs, slinking like a cat down the shag carpet steps. Tony would kill him if he saw Barton dripping shower water on the hand-made carpet, but then again, Tony would kill him the moment the need arose (ever since Steve had starting giving Clint flirty looks, Stark had become more and more defensive of everything).

He pretended not to see Natasha staring at him from her doorway down the hall and instead focused on making it to the kitchen without passing out from the extreme headache his hangover was giving him. As far as he could remember, Tash had also done Jager shots last night at the bar, but she certainly wasn’t showing as much damage as he was. Although his pounding head might have had something to do with his unceremonious fall from his bed that had woken him.

Twenty minutes and five Tylenols later, Hawkeye was eating his generalized frosty cereal as slowly as he could so as not to make too many crunching noises when Tony came in and threw a pair of sunglasses towards him.

“You might want to consider keeping those next to your bed. They’ll certainly come in handy after nights like that.”

“If you keep talking, your oak table is going to be covered in half-digested cereal. Now shut the hell up.”

“Someone’s a bit grumpy” chirped Steve as he waltzed into the kitchen; he was the designated driver last night (as always) and was the only one who didn’t have a dismal hangover. 

Before he could be engaged in conversation by the odd couple, Clint raced to the sink and dumped out his cereal, hurrying towards his room, only to be met with the ironically unintimidating figure of Dr. Banner.

“Hey Bruce” he commented as nonchalantly as possible, before sprinting back to his room to change.

He could hear the conversation downstairs falter as Bruce clumsily made his way through the kitchen, searching for something to eat before he inevitably meandered to his lab for the day.

God. Clint hated it when Bruce was in his lab. What’s the point of being cooped up in a metal box all your life when you could be out enjoying the world. When they could be out enjoying each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to stay calm in the lab with this damn headache… Why would a reasonable person such as himself ever give in to a bunch of partying alcoholics and go to a bar to get hammered? He knew the answer better than he knew math equations. He wanted to be popular.

Ever since high school, Bruce had always been the smart kid. The guy who was too intelligent for his own good. He had been bullied, abandoned, and thrown to the curb by everyone who had ever even pretended to care about him. Becoming the Hulk didn’t really help that.

Even his own colleagues didn’t like him. The way Cap was always nervous when the two were near each other. Bruce and Stark couldn’t even play around in the lab without Steve reminding them of what anger could do to Dr. Banner (of course, Steve had always been jealous of the relationship that Tony and Bruce shared, although it was purely scientific). Bruce didn’t need a reminder. He lived with a reminder every day. He lived with himself.

Pushing aside his philosophical side, Bruce refocused on the diagram he was looking at, analyzing it from every angle, trying to find a way to crack the code on his latest problem. He couldn’t even look at the picture for more than five seconds without his eyes glazing over and his mouth drifting open. Sooner than later, he would be passed out on the cold tile floor, so Banner quickly readjusted his shirt and started a brisk walk back to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint pounded on the ceiling with an arrow, trying to remind Stark and Rogers that their bedtime escapades were not meant for public consumption. Apparently the two had finally taken their relationship past flirty glances and awkward innuendos. But Clint certainly didn’t want to hear it. 

When their lusty moans finally quieted to an acceptable level, Barton sat back down on his bed, thinking about his own love life. 

It didn’t even exist. Natasha had once asked him out on a date, but when she realized he was gay, she decided it was best not to lead each other on; Tash eventually got up the nerve to ask out Pepper, and the two had been going strong ever since. 

So that left Clint alone. A lonely virgin. He had never bothered with sex, even when he was a lusty teenager working at the circus. Sex seemed childlike. Only insolent little babies would belittle themselves to have sex. Of course, now he had a wholly different outlook on intercourse. He couldn’t get enough of it (figuratively, of course). 

The closest he had ever gotten with someone was when Thor had accidentally brushed his crotch against Clint’s ass, making him shiver uncontrollably. But that didn’t lead anywhere. Just to Thor avoiding him at all costs. 

He was alone in his room listening to the sound of Iron Man and Captain America fuck each other like animals in the room above, while pondering his own lack of sexual experience. He was basically the saddest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> W00t first work on AO3 so enjoy!
> 
> This one's pretty small to see if I should continue this idea or not.
> 
> Part of the bigger series which focuses on relationships and loss.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
